Je T'Aime, Mon Amour
by Diana-Banana2730
Summary: Bella and Edward. Will be some slash eventually. BS/EC & EC/JH
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: Alrighty, well as you can tell by this story it is not canon, really. It will quickly earn its rating as Mature. There will be slash eventually in this, so if you aren't into that stop reading now. 'Kay? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The fantabulous Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**BELLA**

The night started off just like every other night. Mom cooked an early dinner, we all scarfed it down in our separate rooms, and then she ran off to work. Emmett and I sat there at the table hours later as he finished up his essay for World Literature. We never talked much, but I did love my brother. He was my twin, and that, and that alone possibly, was what kept us close.

"I'm havin' some friends over tonight for a little party, hope ya don't mind, Bella." I shook my head and shrugged as I continued reading the book I was to write an essay about in my creative writing class. I glanced up to Emmett as he stared at me, blinking slowly at the long stare he gave me.

"What?" He freaked me out sometimes with that look.

"Nothing, really, you don't mind if I have some friends over to fuck around and drink and shit?"

"No, Em. It's fine. I'll just stay in my room and finish my book. It's no problem."

I bookmarked my page and closed the book, leaving it on the table and stood, stumbling into the kitchen to do the dishes. I kicked off my shoes, deciding it best if I don't have them on.

After finishing up the dishes, I retired to my room for the night, although it wasn't late at all.

The hours ticked by as I finished my homework and studied for all of that Friday's tests. The noise in the living room continued to maximize, making it more and more difficult to study. I decided to stop for the night and went to the mini fridge in my room and took out a small baggie of cut up celery and some balsamic vinegar dressing.

It was just moments later that there was a light tapping on my door. I blinked in confusion, thinking all the senior and college guys were passed out and gone. It was two on the morning.

"Come in!"

The most gorgeous man I had ever seen walked in then, looking awkward as he looked me over a moment. "Umm, sorry for bothering you at this hour. One of the guys is passed out in the other bathroom and I _really_ have to pee." He looked awkward explaining this and I smiled, motioning towards my bathroom. "Go ahead."

After a few seconds of him in the bathroom and hearing the rush of his piss running into the toilet, he called from the bathroom, "I really would've just went without, but I saw your light on."

I just shook my head some, "Yeah, no worries."

I heard the toilet flush and then the water turn on. _Wow, a guy who actually washes his hands. _He walked out of the bathroom, looking me over again. "So... are you Emmett's sister?"

"Yeah. Shocker, eh? Actually I'm his twin."

"Wow, yeah, I'm Jasper's adoptive brother. Jazz felt bad for leavin' me home all the time, which I didn't mind so he dragged me along to this... no offense to your brother, whore fest."

I chuckled slightly before nodding. "So you're stuck here until your brother wakes up from his drunken stupidity?"

"Yeah, basically. I didn't really want to come, but he drove and I don;t know how to drive a stick."

"Well, if you'd like to hang out in here with me, it's fine. I'll still be up awhile." I patted the bed near me as I muted the television, pressing the button on a different remote to turn on the stereo. The music continued where I left it earlier, beginning in the middle of Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.

He moved to my side and moved his foot some to the music. "I love this band. Freddie Mercury was a genius."

"Yeah, I love their stuff." He was close and I could smell the mint in his mouth and the slight smell of beer on his feet from walking through my brother's disgusting room. I inhaled deeply, smelling him, his natural scent. It made my mouth water and I found myself leaning in closer to him to smell him more.

He shifted awkwardly at my side, obviously noticing my moving closer to him. "Sorry. You um... smell good." I blushed at my very blunt statement and he smiled a little crooked smile at me.

"It's alright, you do, too." He was the one closer now and I could feel my breathing grow thick and heavy.

"So... you never did tell me your name."

He smirked, again crooked, and nodded, "Nor did you tell me yours."

"Bella."

"Edward."

I smiled at his name. It was an older fashioned name, but it suited him. He looked like an Edward.

"Bella, Italian for Beautiful." He was looking into my eyes now, his a sparkling color of Peridot. "The name fits you."

I blushed rubies, smiling at his statement. "I'm not that great. But I like your name, too. Very old fashioned."

He nodded some and shrugged slightly. "It was my father's name, and my great-grandfather. My grandmother had no brothers and so the name was skipped a generation."

I nodded as he explained, now our chests were touching, our hips, our legs intertwined.

I stared at his eyes, so close to me, moving over my pale, slightly freckled face. Then we both leaned at the exact moment, our lips meeting in a light, hardly there kiss that send shivers down the both of us, an electrifying shock shooting through my lips and then in the speed of light moving through the rest of me. We both jumped back at once, staring at each other, only our legs touching now.

"Wow," he murmured, moving back to our previous position. I smiled as I whispered the same.

Then it all happened fast. I was on my back, he on his hands and knees over me. Our lips were crushing together in a wild need for one another. His body was pressing roughly into mine, his hardness crushing into my pelvis and making me gasp between hot, minty kisses. I moaned as he growled into my mouth, my hips bucking to meet his.

He moved away from my mouth, moving his lips down to my neck, gasping out words as he proceeded to suckle my neck and collar bone, "I've never done this before, Bella."

"Me neither, but it feels right." I moaned.

He gasped as I bucked my hips to his, abandoning my neck and started fumbling with the zipper on my hoody and then the buttons on my shirt. I moved my hands to help, ripping my shirt open as the buttons flew in ever direction. He worked on my bra, getting it off in just a matter of seconds as I started unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands were down at my jeans, getting them unbuttoned and unzipped as I moved my ass up off the bed so he could scoot the damned pants off me. I got his pants down, moving my finger down and snapping the string on my thong, breaking it and feeling it fall off my smooth skin. He was naked now, on top of me again and pulling my hard nipple into his mouth, brushing a tongue ring over it over and over as he rolled my other between his fingers.

His hips were rolling against mine, his hardness slipping between my wet lips, waiting for entrance. Every time it slid against my clit I would moan out his name softly, bucking my hips up wanting more. That's what did it. I bucked my hips a certain way and his cock slid into my wet cunt deep and hard, one smooth gliding motion into my depths. I hissed a minute, feeling the pain and the blood leaking out of me and onto him.

He gasped out, a low growl erupting from deep within his chest. That was hot and distracted me from the pain. The sounds of our moaning filled the room, and complete oblivion took over. In my mind, there weren't a bunch of high school and college guys in the other room who, if awakened, would only hear me.

He pounded harder and harder into me, and I could feel my muscles contracting and releasing, tightening my virgin cunt tighter each time. I could tell he was close, and I was, too. He seemed determined to have me go first, and I knew I was right when he hissed into my ear, "Cum for me, baby. I want to feel your hot juices flow over my dick."

That was what sent me over the edge. I screamed his name, screamed profanities, and as I was right at the peak of my orgasm, I felt his warm jizz flow into me, him groaning my name and mumbling a few "Ahh, Fuck,"'s.

He collapsed atop me, quickly rolling off and laying by my side with his arms around me. He kissed my cheek as I rolled my head to look at him, "Are you hurt?"

"It's a good hurt."

Then we both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, and although I should have, I didn't feel like a slut for what I had just done. I still wondered if he thought that of me.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review so I can feel special!


	2. I Hate You Emmett Swan

**Author's Note: I got one review so far, and many of you added me to favorites and alerts! Please show me your love by telling me what you think of the story or I will get discouraged and not write it anymore. Anyhow, the way this is going to work is when there's a bold name at the beginning of something, that's who's point of view it's from. I would hope you would know that, but I wanted to clear it up none the less. I will add in links to anything you have a question about such as If I add in tattoos, a certain shirt, or whatever. If you want to know what something looks like that I have not specified in my profile, please feel free to ask IN A REVIEW! And also, I have my AIM screen name up in my profile, I would love it if you would also add me on AIM because I like friends. Thanks for listening to my babbling and here goes the story!**

* * *

**EDWARD**

I stood on my terrace, watching the rain make little splashes in the stream going through my yard. It had been a week since I met her, the fantastic Bella Swan. I never went back, and I felt horrible for it. Not to say it was completely my fault. Emmett had seen me sneaking out of her room the next morning and had threatened me. He had shoved me against the wall, grabbed my face with his big monster hands and told me if I ever laid eyes, or my dick, on his sister again he would personally kill me.

I wasn't one to test someone like Emmett. He was HUGE. I was about six feet tall, he was about.... six six? Maybe six seven? But I needed her in so many different ways. I missed just laying next to her as she slept and I pretended to sleep. The feeling of her breathing on my neck as she slept. And the sex. Hey, don't give me that look... I am a guy... but it was so much more than I could have imagined. It was more than just sex. Even through we hardly talked, I felt something for her... and something so much stronger than I should have for only speaking a few minutes, having sex, watching her sleep, and then sneaking out after a quick kiss goodbye.

She was the only thing on my mind. And then he walked out from the house. Jasper.

"What's wrong?" He was my adoptive brother, and in the "cool crowd." He was a senior in high school and I was a freshman in college. He was my best friend, though. We spent a lot of time together at home. "Is it about Bella?"

"You know her?" I wasn't looking at him, I was focusing on the cigarette in my hand. He snatched it away from me and started smoking it. Shit. That was my last one.

"Yeah. Sorta. I mean, she's one of my best friend's sister. We're at his house all the time. I see her a lot. She's a sweetie. Very calm, into the arts like you. She loves classic rock and classical music... decent literature like Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet.... what happened between you two? Cuz Emmett's pissed off at you but he won;t tell me why. He says he doesn't want the whole damn world finding out what his sister did."

I stared at my hands still, finally looking up into Jasper's eyes. "We had sex... but it felt like more than that to me. It was like.... I can;t explain... but it was so.... I don;t know. Is it possible to be in love with someone when you hardly know them?"

Jasper rose a brow and nodded, "Edward, sweetie... you're asking this of a vampire. I have known Alice two weeks and we're already discussing marriage. I couldn't live without that angel. In my century and a half or so of existence, I have never felt anything like what I feel for Alice, none of my emotions put together... Well, almost, but let's not get into that one, okay? The point is, maybe if you were like us, she would be your mate... you never know unless you are one. I'll make Rosie go over and act like she's just one of the hoes there for the party and sneak you in so you can see her."

"There's another party?" That guy seemed to throw parties on a daily basis by the way Jasper went out to their house.

"Yeah, give it 'til tonight, I'll figure somethin' out.

**JASPER**

I walked into the house on Montgomery Drive, high fiving and lazily hugging nearly every person I ran into. As I punched Emmett on the arm, I held up a finger right as he was about to speak. "Gotta pee, hold that thought."

I sprinted down the hall and around the corner, tapping lightly on Bella's door. The door opened just barely and all I could see were the whites of her eyes, then the door fully opened. "Can I help you, Jasper?"

"Lemme in, I need to talk to you." She opened the door and I walked past her and watched as she hesitantly shut the door.

"Let me guess, you heard from someone I fucked your brother, and now you're here to see if I'll do you the same favor?"

"Nah, no Bella, I have a girlfriend, now, and I love her. No, I'm here to give you Edward's cell number, Instant Message account names, and email address. He is fucked over 'cause of all that your brother's doin'."

She blinked and stared at me with wide eyes. "What... my _brother's_ doing!? What exactly is my _BROTHER_ doing!?" Her face was turning a slight shade of red and I swallowed back the venom that dripped from my teeth. Her anger would have been a turn on to me if I hadn't recently found My Alice.

"He caught Edward sneaking out last night and threatened to kill him if he caught you two together again. You mind if I smoke in here?"

Bella shook her head as she pushed past me, rubbing her shoulder afterwards, "Go ahead." She slammed the door open and nearly ran out the room. "EMMETTTTTT!!!!!!!"

**BELLA**

Okay, so I was fucking pissed. I darted through the house without tripping, which surprised me and leaped over the back of the couch and knocked my brother off his feet and into the table full of snacks. He looked shocked to say the least and caught both wrists before I could start throwing punches at his face.

"It is none of your business who I fuck, or who I have any form of relations with! Stay out of my fucking sex life! You are such a fucking hypocrite!" At that moment I lost him. A beautiful blond whom I recognized from school walked in the room and moved her sunglasses down her nose some, glancing around the room and her eyes landing on me and Emmett. Jasper was standing in the doorway with a cigarette hanging from his lips and the blond looked up at him. "So I assume you talked to her."

Jasper merely nodded his lips and mumbled, "Yup, and she had no idea..."

"I assumed."

She stared at me with near disgust. She was eying Emmett a moment later, her expression softening dramatically as she walked over and stooped down and moved her elbow, knocking me off him with amazing force. I stared at her and as I was about to say something, Jasper walked over and picked me up from the floor. "How about I take you to go see him?"

I had no chance for a reply to his statement or to the blond's. I was basically carried out of my own house without another word. He clicked a button and a silver Volvo in my drive way beeped and we got in. "Nice ride," I murmured, angry but being polite.

"You like? It's Edward's." He drove me, turning on the music and the remake of Under Pressure by the Used and My Chemical Romance was on the radio. I hummed along to it and he started singing along, "Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking. Can't we give ourselves one more chance? Why can't we give love that one more chance? Why can't we give love...."

And Hell, I started singing, too, shocked that the voice that left my body sounded half way decent. "give love .."

HIM: "give love?"

ME: "Give love..."

HIM: "give love..."

ME: "give love..."

HIM: "give love... OH Give love..?"

ME: "Cause love's such an old fashioned word... And love dares you to care... For the people on the edge of the night"

HIM: "And love dares you to change our ways... Of caring about ourselves"

ME: "This is our last dance..."

HIM: "This is our last dance..."

ME: "This is ourselves

HIM: "under pressure!"  
BOTH: "Under pressure... Under pressure."

And then we both laughed. He even did that voice crack thing that Bert McCracken did in the song. That cheered me up a lot. "You aren't too bad a singer, Bella. Not bad, at all. I'd be willing to sing with you in public."

I then pictured him and the blond girl, who I knew to be his twin singing High School Musical songs with each other due to the blond twins both good singers thing. I shook my head. "Have you and your sister ever sang High School Musical together?"

He glanced in my direction and laughed. "Actually, yes... but we changed the lyrics around to sound like incestuous twins to make fun of the movie because when we first saw that stupid shit, we thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jasper and I talked a long time before we finally arrived at the house where my new found love lived. I was suddenly very nervous to step inside the house. I would meet his parents... that made my heart skip a beat and as we stood at the front door, Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder gently, his cold fingertips griping me comfortingly. "Relax, Bella. Our parents will love you."

**Whoo! Chapter two done! Review as a nice Christmas Present! Happy Holidays! And I love you person who reviewed last time! Although I do not remember your screen name and I am waaaay too lazy to go look it up. I will add that in next chapter if I remember, not promising anything, though... It's more likely that I won't remember.**


	3. I Love You, Edward

**Author's Note: Thank you to Luminous_Mist, adelle, and twilightmom67 for replying to chapters 1 & 2! I love all three of you! Well, I'm loving this one Twilight fanfic at the moment... it's called 'Twas The Twat Before Christmas... the author is ninapolitan. They're added in my favorite stories list. They (There were two authors on there) totally made my Holiday Season with that story. By the way, I respond to all reviews! Unless, of course, you don't have a screename then I cannot personally thank you. This is going to be another... what's that word all the fanfiction writers are using these days? Lemony! It's going to be LEMONY! I like lemons... my parents have a picture of the first time I tasted a lemon. I'll have to find that sometime so I can scan it and show y'all! Are YOU tired of my rambling? WELL TOO BAD! Nah. Kidding.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no owney... although if I did, I would kill off Esme and make a character based off me and play myself in the movie and make out with Peter Facinelli... same goes with killing off Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and just generally having on screen action with Jacob, as well! Can ya blame me? Really? ENJOY!**

**BELLA**

I walked into the large, multi-story house with Jasper staying a safe distance behind me. He seemed in pain as we stood with the wind blowing around us. He shoved on sunglasses quickly, although I saw no need considering it was cold and there was no light.

A perky young girl was infront of me with just the slight turn of my head as I looked to admire mentally the beautiful chandellier hanging above the dining room table. "HI! I'm Alice! You must be Bella! It's nice to meet you!" This girl was way bubbly. Jasper as at her side before I could respond.

"Alice is my fiancée, Bella."

"OH! I had no idea you were even seeing someone, Jasper! Contratulations to the two of you!"

Then I lost track of them, forgetting they were even there because at the very top of the stairs he stood. MY he. Edward Cullen. He dashed down the stairs, not nearly as graceful or quick as the rest of his family and seeming to hesitate as his speed picked up slightly. He was being careful while the rest of the Cullen/Hale family seemed to be carefree in everything.

He took me into his arms and spun me a bit, smiling down to me as I lifted my head to look at him. "I am so sorry I didn't call you, Bella." His voice was more intoxicating than I could remember. Jasper was tense as the two of us embraced. What did I do?

Alice giggled at Jasper and whispered a little too loud, "They're so cute, Jazz!" Jasper merely nodded as he walked up the grand staircase.

Suddenly there were more people in the room. A tall blond man, a shorter brunette woman, and then a blond girl who glared at me in disgust. Edward turned me to face them and smiled to me, "Bella, I would like to introduce you to my parents, Carlisle and Esme. And this is a close family friend of ours... Tanya... She's visiting for the week from Alaska."

The woman-- Esme walked to me and took me into what would be a warm embrace if it weren't for the fact she was so damn cold. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. Are you hungry? I was just finishing up Edward's lunch. It would be no problem to fix a second helping."

I felt shy with all these people and turned to look in the direction Jasper has disappeared to. He was the only one besides Edward I sort of knew. "Umm... yes, please."

Esme turned to look at Alice and smiled, "Sweetie, would you like to help me?" Alice seemed a bit apprehensive and all bubbliness vanished.

"I actually think I'm going to go check on Jasper. He hasn't been... feeling well."

I was beginning to notice there was something very strange about Edward's entire family... but I couldn't decide what. Edward took me by the hand and started to lead me away. "Let me take you on a tour." His green eyes were the only orbs lighting the room, and I couldn't help but stare into them. He took me throughout the entire house, one of the last rooms appearing to be a family room and right off to the side was a baby grand piano. It was marvelous with white marble finished wood glowing as if it really were stone. I stared at it a moment and then looked back to him. "Who's piano?"

He took in a breath and smiled, "Technically Esme's, but I play it more. I'll show you some time.. but let me show you the best room in the house first." He lead me up yet another flight of stairs and into a long hallway before stopping at the end. He opened the door to reveal a bedroom with so many rows of music, I felt I could shop for Cd's here instead of at Best Buy.

"Wow..." I felt stupid. This was so ordinary compared to the rest of the house, but I couldn't help to marvel at the walls of Cd's. "You have... more music than I have ever seen in one location at a time."

Edward nodded some as he hit play on the stereo. "Yeah. I love music. All kinds... except maybe Metal... It doesn't really take any talent to do that. I'm into softer stuff."

He lead me to his bed and we sat down at the same time. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in as he took a deep breath into my hair. "You smell good."

I smiled as he closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering against mine.

**EDWARD**

Okay... I know it sounds bad, but yes, I WAS trying to get in her pants... but it really wasn't all about that. I know, I know... ALL GUYS SAY THAT! But I'm not just some guy.... I'm _that guy._ I felt a connection to Isabella Swan that made me want her flesh pressed against mine with me inside her. But I was going to wait for her to do it. I didn't want her to think this was the only reason I was being so sweet. Fuck what her brother says. He can burn in Hell, although he was probably fucking Rosalie as I thought that, whatever.

The real question was... how smart was it to try this? My ex girlfriend, who still liked me was in the other room... and she was a vampire. Bella and I were merely human... unless she had some form of shape-shifter in her I didn't know about in which case would be bad because that would make her my family's sworn enemy.

But yeah, back to the point. I wanted her... badly. Maybe this was only because I had just lost my virginity, and after all, I was only human... But I was horny. Very horny... like... I felt like if I didn't have her now I would bust a nut in my pants.

My thoughts were distracted as she leaned her head in and lightly kissed my neck. Yeah. I was gettin' it. I caught her face in my hands as I leaned in and pressed my mouth to hers. Shockingly enough, she was the one who opened her mouth... I smirked against her as I let my tongue wander through her mouth as hers explored mine. I felt my dick twitch in my pants and she was raise don her knees now, positioning her clothed body over my own. She was on me. I could feel her warmth through our clothes and she pushed me back as she proceeded to dry hump me.

I felt my hips buck up and reached my hands up the back of her shirt, raising it over her head with ease and discarding it on the floor. She unbuttoned my shirt and opened it, staring down to my chest. There they were. My nipple rings. She leaned her lips down and took one between her teeth, pulling slightly at it. I flipped her over, finally deciding I was taking charge in this and unclasped her bra.

She moaned loudly as I took her nipple between my lips and rolled the other with my fingers. She was unbuttoning both our pants and we both move dour legs to get them off. My boxers went with and she scrambled to get her wet panties off and onto the floor.

I pounded it into her without notice, needing my release. She whimpered, and it was a good whimper thank goodness because I didn't want to stop. She was bucking her lips as I continued on her nipples, switching my mouth and my hand every few minutes or so. Her hot juices continued to flow onto my hardening cock, and she went over the edge as I started to pound in deeper. She was shaking and screaming. Her hips were wild. As she reached the peak of her climax, I reached mine, pouring myself into her as I moaned and growled along with her.

**Jasper**

I felt sick to say the least. I was hungry. I wanted human blood... and that girl was in there fucking MY boyfriend. I had no problem with her. I knew they had done that the other night, but now that I was hearing it-- smelling it-- feeling the ecstasy they both felt, I was pissed. Why was I jealous over her? I still got him. I lived with him... plus, I had Alice and he didn't get jealous over that. I couldn't help but be turned on by it though. He was so sexy the way he growled. You'd think he was a vampire... he was going to be all _big and bad_ later, though. He actually got to dominate someone. Ha! Like that would EVER happen with me. Little bottom pussy boy.

I wretched as I heard her moan. The only female's moan I could _ever_ get turned on by was Alice's. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a cushion off the couch in my room. It didn't help. I felt the ecstasy of them, the passion filling the entire house. Someone knocked on the door and from the emotions coming from them, happiness, cheerfulness, compassion, I guessed it was Esme.

"Jasper, sweetie... is everything okay?" You'd think she could sense emotions sometimes... she always seemed to know when something was bothering one of us.

I groaned as I lifted the cushion from my face. "Fine, Esme!"

"Do you need anything?" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes all the nice from her and Carlisle was just sickening.

"NO! I'm fine! Thanks, though!"

"Well, as soon as Carlisle's done with his shower, would you like to go out to get a bite?"

I nodded, although she couldn't see it. "Yeah, Esme. A Bite. That sounds great!"

I hit my head against the wall, glad Rose wasn't home due to the fact I shared that wall with her.

I grabbed my hoody and threw it on over my head and glared at myself in the mirror. My black eyes were frightening to me. Not as frightening when they were burgundy or crimson, though. I hated myself for wanting those humans in there so badly. Maybe it was the sexual tension. I hadn't gotten any in a week, after all. I smoothed my hair down and squirted some mousse in my hands, rubbing them together before running both hands through my hair. I leaned into the wall, feeling my annoyance and burden of an erection twitch as I listened to Edward moan. It was the moan I heard every time we committed acts of passion.

I didn't notice as my hand wandered down and started touching it through my jeans. I leaned harder into the wall as I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, taking out from the slit in my boxers. I stroked it barely at first... but that wasn't enough. The closer I heard him-- felt him coming to climax, the more I needed release.

I grabbed a bottle of Alice's fruity lotion and squirted it in my hands, rubbing together as previous with the mousse. I placed my left hand above my sack to give myself a better position and started jerking it. I leaned harder into the wall. Oh fuck it felt great.

I slid down the wall with my pants at my knees, spreading my legs slightly as I pumped my hand up and down my shaft. HE was getting close to climax, and it was bringing me very quickly towards mine. I pumped it faster. Gripping it harder, causing more friction between my hand and my swollen cock. The faster I went, the closer I came to cumming.

I heard him growling, moaning her name, his emotions vigorously bouncing through my head. I felt it coming to the tip. I growled a deep, stomach filled growl as the cum came pouring from my dick. My back arched and my legs shook as my hips bucked up to meet my hand as I finished up.

I sat there a moment, breathing deeply as I relaxed. I grabbed several tissues from the box on Alice's vanity and wiped myself off. I grabbed my Axe and sprayed it in the room and on myself. I sprayed it in one hand and patted my shirt with it. I didn't want to smell like fruity girlie shit.

Just as I opened the door, I heard her say those four words. The four words that stuck out more to me than any others words before, even when said to me... but changing the name...

"_I love you, Edward."_

**Author's Note: Okies, thanks who reviewed... if you reviewed after I started this chapter, I'm sorry I didn't credit you for reviewing.. but next time! Thanks to Jessica (Pen Name: Jessikinz) for beta-ing it for me! Not through the site, but she's a close on-line friend of mine. You should totally go read her stuff. It's AWESOME! Please review! Do it as an early birthday present to my daughter! (She'll be one on February 8th! Whoot!) She'll love you if you make her Mommy happy! And who wouldn't want to make a cute little one year old girl happy? I mean... she has green eyes! Who can resist green eyes!? Thanks for reading! Sorry I'm taking so long to update, but I'm in the process of a Vampire Role Play Site. If you rp, you should send me a holler. I would love early members!**


	4. Bruisers and Cruisers

**Author's Note: Okay, so yush. Thanks for the reviews and stuffs. This chapter wasn't intended in the beginning, but because of a dream I had last night, I feel I must put it in here before other certain things happen. Thanks to Jessikinz for betaing the previous chapter and for reviewing. You're mah online BFF! And... Originally I had my author's note typed out differently so it thanked everyone else who reviewed, but sadly, I cannot find it in My Documents. If you review this chapter and all the others, I shall ily forever! Also, I have a poll up on my profile. I want to know which pairing you would like to see a fanfic about! So please go vote! I am also putting up another poll that asks which character I write from that you like the most from me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.... except Jasper in my bed. But legally, me no owney.**

* * *

**B POV**

So things didn't exactly go as planned for my birthday. We were all hanging out in Edward's bedroom. There was me, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, Angela, Ben, Jacob, Embry and Quil. In case you're not aware... Jacob has been my best friend since I was a baby... he's about a year younger than me. Our father's fish and watch baseball and stuff together. Embry and Quil are his best friends from his school on the reservation. Those I have not mentioned previously are friends from school. Opposed to Lauren. I just had to invite her or else she was going to steal my other friends for the night to go to the movies.

We were playing that Five Minutes In Heaven or whatever where you have to spend five minutes in the closet with someone. However, Edward has the smallest of the closets in the house and next to all his nice clothes, there was no room in there. So we chose the bathroom instead. Anything went. Five minutes. You had to do stuff. So many of my guests were highly intoxicated... meaning the ones from school and Emmett. Jake was on one side of me and Edward on the other.

So when I spun the bottle, I was thinking I would only have to go in the closet with Edward. It seemed to be going that way... but noooo. It had to land on Jake. So we went into the bathroom and he put his arms around me. "Jake, I don't really feel comfortable with this. You know I'm dating Edward."

Jake smiled and nodded. "I know. But I've always been curious. You know that." He leaned in and kissed me. And he was actually a pretty good kisser. We were really getting into the kiss when I felt a lurch in the pit of my stomach. I shoved him away and hunched over the toilet just in time for it to come up.

He was even faster than me. Apparently the lurch made a loud gurgling sound and he had my hair as I got down on my knees on the floor. "Bella! Bella, are you okay!?"

I looked up at him and groaned. "I think I drank too much." I put my head back down and heaved one more time before flushing the toilet.

Jake was laughing! Inconsiderate fuck! "AM I really that gross?" He continued to laugh as I went to the sink and washed out my mouth. I grabbed Edward's Listerine and swished it in my mouth.

"No. It was just like.. sudden." Then the door flew open and Jasper's nose turned up in disgust, as did Rosalie's and Alice's.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward grabbed me into his arms, literally snatching me away from Jake. Jasper seemed uneasy around the three natives. Maybe he was just racist or something.

"Yeah. I'm good. I think I just had a little too much to drink."

Emmett stood just then and walked over to us. "So you macked my sister, huh?"

I gaped at Em. Jake flushed slightly and Edward just stared at him. "You actually kissed her? You know she's with me!"

Jake was a little too cocky... in more ways than one. "Anything goes... right?"

Edward turned to take my face in his, but then he lashed around and punched Jake square in the nose. And then there was blood, which just made me dry heave.

Then a lot of things happened in a very short amount of time. Jasper was being held back by Alice and Rosalie. Emmett was laughing. Jake was screaming in pain. Then we were outside. They were fighting. Blood everywhere. It was raining hard and it reminded me of when Romeo and Paris fought in Romeo and Juliet. Then the unthinkable happened. Edward had Jake down on the ground, face down. Jake couldn't breathe. He was flailing as much as possible, but he couldn't breathe. Jake reached his hand to his pocket and then Edward was the one screaming.

He was back in the mud, his hand gripping his arm. Jasper was screaming from upstairs where the others contained him. "I GOTTA FUCKING GET DOWN THERE!" he screamed. Then I noticed what had happened. Jake was holding a sharpened pocket knife.... more of a box cutter, really. Then I heard sirens. A neighbor had heard all the screaming.

Jake was shoved in the cruiser, my own father the one doing it as he mumbled in despair, "I'm sorry, Jake." And I was in such hysterics, I finally passed out, only to notice strong, warm arms pulling me into a cradle.

**J POV**

I wanted their blood. Especially Edward's. I thirsted for him beyond anything else I have ever endured. I wanted to smack Rosalie and Alice for holding me back. I wanted to... KILL them for holding me back. Esme was in the yard burning the blood soaked grass and dirt while Carlisle stitched up Edward's arm. I could hear him say that it was worse than he could handle at home and he would need to take him in.

Rosalie was mumbling something about pressing charges. I felt the urge to attack the hallway. I could sense the fright and the worry from Bella and Emmett. They were back in the house. Rosalie sighed. "You hurt my boyfriend, Jasper, and I swear to fuck I will kill you." Alice was just sitting in the doorway, watching me. "Honey... you need to calm down. He's your boyfriend. You don't want to kill him. You love him."

I felt ravenous. I needed the god damned humans. I looked to the doorway where Alice was, trying to dart past her, but all that did was cause me to knock into her. "DAMMIT ALICE!"

-------Several Hours Later-------

I lay in my bed with the lights off. I wanted nothing more than an eight hour escape into the oblivion of sleep. I smelled him, I heard his pulse. I could sense his anxiety being this close. "Jasper...?" I sat up as he knocked softly. I couldn't help but love him, even though I still wanted his blood so badly.

"Come in, Edward." I scooted back on the bed to give him room to sit when he came in. The door opened and he walked in. "Bella's pissed off at me, Jazz." He looked hurt and upset, like he'd been crying. "Why can't I do everything right like you? You never fuck up things with Alice." I sighed as I pulled him over to lay on top of me. I looked down to his bandaged arm. "First of all, things are not... PERFECT between Alice and I. We get in our occasional disputes. YOU'RE only human, Edward. And I can't fuck up a lifelong friendship with Alice. She only has us."

He wrapped his arms tightly around my torso, his arm twitching in pain as he whimpered. I held him closely, kissing the top of his head as he snuggled into my hard, cold, silent chest. "Can I sleep in here, Jazz?" He looked up at me with those magnificent green eyes that I could never muster the control to refuse.

"Yeah. Of course." And that was it. We were silent until I heard the soft sounds of his quiet snoring.

**B POV**

I woke up the next morning pissed off as hell. My head was spinning and I felt that same lurch in my stomach again. My eyes widened as I grasped for the trashcan and heaved into it, more violently than I did last night. My hair was being held by something, and I moved my head around between heaves to see what or who It was. Emmett was sitting casually against the wall on my bed. "What are you doing in here?" This was weird. We didn't really... talk much.

"I was worried you'd be sick again in the morning, so I slept in here last night. Mom doesn't know what went down, but I'm sure as soon as dad has the chance to wake up and call her, she'll be furious. You must be a lightweight. I don't even remember seeing you drink once last night."

"That's cuz I didn't." I looked down at my hands and then an Altoids can appeared. I took one out. They were those damned chocolate covered peppermint ones he ate like they were real food. "Emmett, I need to talk to you, but this stays between us. You promise?

He nodded.

**R POV**

So I was down at the county jail with Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice. We were waiting for Jacob Black, the filthy fucking Wolf-To-Be. His little prepubescent friends were there, as well and Billy Black, the mongrel's father. I sat there, impatient. This was fucking boring. Edward was leaned against me and I was stroking his hair. Poor thing went through a lot last night over that pathetic excuse for a human girl-- not to say there was anything wrong with humans.

Emmett and Bella arrived along with their mother who I gathered was Renée due to Chief Swan calling her that. Then there were those other excuses, the ones I vaguely remembered from school. Bella walked to us and looked at Edward. "We need to talk."

**E POV**

I stared up at Bella when she walked up to me. She was so fucking pissed at me when I last spoke to her and now she wanted to talk. This could be really bad or really good. We went outside and I lit up a cigarette as she began to talk. "Edward. You know I love you, and I'm not only mad at you, I'm more mad at him and I am going to have a talk with him... but you were BOTH wrong. You knew those were the rules of the game. It was just cuz it's Jake. And well, I don't want all this feuding going on because it's really stressing me out and well....... it can't possibly be good for the baby."

My cigarette dropped from between my fingers just then and I stared, more gawked at her. I stomped out the cigarette and swallowed hard. "Wait... the baby...?"

"Yeah, Edward. I'm pregnant."


	5. Heart Burn & Stretch Marks

**Author's Note: So I'm going to be throwing Emmett's point of view in here in this chapter (possibly. It's not set in stone) So Eddie's point of view will remain E POV but when it is from Emmett's it will be EM POV. Same goes if I do something from Jake's POV, it will be JA POV. Thanks reviewers and Jessikinz for betaing my stuffs. 3 You Hunny!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. SM does. I just own all four books, the movie companion, some posters, t-shirts, a hoody, and Jasper's ass... I meannn... :D**

* * *

**B POV**

540,358 Seconds

540,359 Seconds

540,360 Seconds.

The date was June sixth, in the year of two-thousand six. It had been six months since that wonderful night I met Edward Cullen for the first time. It had been 540,360 Seconds (which ironically adds up to six days, six hours, and six minutes) since I last heard from Edward. His family hadn't been in school. No one was answering the phones. According to Charlie, Doctor Cullen hadn't even been to the hospital in this week.

Emmett had been distant, quickly leaving the house anytime he would see me. Everything was... strange. Jake was out of prison now on parole. He couldn't carry any form of weapon and he had to do seventy hours of community service in a year from the date when convicted. I was getting big. The baby was growing quickly and was kicking all the time. I didn't have too bad of morning sickness anymore, but in it's place I got indigestion. How fun, right?

So in this week I had been spending a lot of time with Jake. He would never avoid me, although he did talk massive shit about Edward. I didn't blame him, though. I came out of my bored dreaming state as I heard the murmuring of Jake's voice. He was actually speaking clearly to me and I was just totally out there. "Bella, you okay? Is something wrong?" I honestly loved Jake to death (Like a brother, don't get any funny ideas.) He was always quick to react when I looked in pain of any sort.

"Yeah. Um..." I rubbed my chest and throat slightly before I continued. "Do you have any milk?" I Proceeded to get up to go towards the kitchen, but his arm blocked me. He looked seriously at me.

"Bella, I'll get it. You need to rest, you're stressed out enough." He got up and I could hear the refrigerator door open and close. The cupboards, then the slight bang of a glass, then the pouring. Fuck. That made me have to pee. I started to get up and when I was halfway up, Jake was there in an instant. "What!?" He almost screamed it at me and I blinked slowly.

"I have to pee." He shook his head as he somewhat blushed, helping me up the rest of the way and helping to balance me. I went into the bathroom, peed, wiped, and then just sat there a minute as I thought about things. Ohhh. I was going to kill Emmett.

I stood up using the hand rail they installed for Billy and flushed. As I washed my hands, I stared into the mirror at myself, letting the water keep running. I lifted my shirt some to look at my stomach, biting my lip some at the stretch marks that scattered over it. I then scooted my pants down slightly to see my hips. They were there, too.

I heard a footstep behind me and jumped when Jake appeared in the mirror. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!"

"The door was open..." That stupid fucking knob didn't work right. I should've known better in this house. He leaned over me and shut the water off. "Remember, Bells, we have limited water in the summer on the res."

I nodded slightly and sighed, looking up to him with tears in my eyes.

**JA POV**

Poor Bella. So pregnant and without anyone at home to help her. If that were my baby in there, I would be by her side every second she asked for it. I went in the kitchen to get her a glass of milk, scarfing down the rest of a sandwich I had stuck in there earlier as I poured it. I heard her stir in the other room and ran in straight away. I wanted her to be sure she had someone here for her when that dead beat piece of shit psycho slut man whore freak left her.

"WHAT!?" I nearly screamed at her. She stared wide eyed a moment and then mumbled under her breath, "I have to pee." I blushed slightly and helped her stand. She rocked some, so I made sure she was steady on her feet before I would let her go.

She went into the bathroom and I sat on the couch, staring out the window to where I could see my FORMER friend Jared playing catch with that Paul guy and that Sam Creep. Jared used to be part of my "group." We were a foursome, not a threesome. And I don't mean that in a sexual way. Ew. He was a grade ahead of Quil, Embry and I... but we still hung out all the time... but right around the end of his Junior year and our Sophomore year... he started to act weird. He got all pissy with us whenever we would try to talk to him, he cut off his hair... and he started hanging out with Sam. Shortly after that temperamental fuck, Paul, joined them.

I heard a slight squeak of the bathroom door and the rushing of water. I got up to make sure she wasn't stuck or hadn't fallen or something. It was Bella, after all. When I opened the door as she was staring at her stomach or side or something in the mirror. I was about to turn away and pretend I hadn't seen anything, but I guess the damn creeks in the door gave me away and she whipped around and screamed... and I mean literally screamed at me. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!"

She looked pissed a minute, but then in an instant, she was staring up at me with wide eyes which unexpectedly enough, welled up and dripped tears. I wrapped my arms around her instinctively and held her close, but not tight like I would've. There was, after all, a baby growing inside her. "Bella!? What!?"

"He doesn't love me anymore, Jake! It's because I'm fatter everywhere and I have stretch marks and I'm hideous!" She was weeping into my chest and I just stood there, not knowing what to say and stroked her hair and her back. I scooped her up and took her into my room, laying her down on the bed and turning my fan on her.

I waited a minute as she continued blubbering and then took her face gently in my hands, my voice softer and more loving than I had ever heard it. "Bella, hon. Listen. You need to calm down. You are not hideous. You're beautiful. You're not fat, you're pregnant... and...." The next part was so hard for me to say. "I'm sure he does love you. He'd be an idiot if he didn't. Maybe they went on like... and unexpected vacation or something...?" I had no idea what to do... or what to say.

"It's been almost a week, Jake! Without so much as a phone call!" I sighed and held her while she sobbed. Eventually they were dry sobs because her eyes didn't want to produce any more tears, and then heavy, steady breathing as she drifted into slumber.

**B POV**

So it was later that day. I finally woke up and realized I needed to get home to dinner. Jake drove me. No one trusted me in the truck anymore since I was carrying a child. Eye roll. So I walked in my house and who do I find!? That's right... Emmett. My stupid, asshole twin brother who was avoiding me. So I did all I could have done. I stepped in front of the front door, staring at him with angry eyes. If looks could kill.

"Where have you been!?" He shoved a bite of food in his mouth and walked to the sink, rinsing the plate off and sticking it in the dish drainer.

"Out. What's it to you?"

"Well... one, you're my brother... two, you've been ignoring me... and three, so has everyone else opposed to Jacob!" He stared at me wide eyed... like as if I were stupid and hadn't noticed all these things.

"I bin wi ro." I blinked at him with my arms crossed over my chest, my foot tapping. "You bin wi ro? You mean you've been with Rose!?" I wanted to kill him. Asshole was lucky I was pregnant.

"Yeah. I gotta go, Bella." He tried to shove past me, but because he was too gentle, I didn't budge. "Come on, I gotta go, I have shit to do."

I stared at him and nearly growled. "Where's my boyfriend?"

Emmett just stared at me and rolled his eyes. "He's sick. Might not make it. Happy?" And then he left me...

**Author's Note: I know this was shorter than my normal chapter, by like a whole page... but nothing else fit. The next chapter should be a long one... it will have more in it. The other chapter was supposed to be this chapter, but I just wanted you guys to be like "God, fucking Eddie." And "Aww, cutie pie Jake!" And I am sorry Team Edwards (I am Team Jasper) But you have to admit he was a real dick head in Eclipse. :| And also, I lied. Emmett's POV never ended up going in here... but we shall get a looksie in to his mind later! I promise! Reviews are love! 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

**Author's Note: **Soooooooo sorry it took me like almost a year to update! My computer died a miserable, horrible death! But I am back with a new one and ready to continue my stories! YAY DIANA!!! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed in the past, and thanks to anyone who decides to in the future. Must love Jessikinz because she is my Twi-Freak who keeps me going on my silly, poorly written fanfictions. Check out her stories.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Unfortunately.

**BELLA POV**

My mouth hung agape as I watched Emmett disappear. I placed a hand over my stomach, feeling the baby kicking violently inside of me. He was dying. I was going to be a single mother. I had to see him. I felt myself swaying some, and I reached my hand out blindly, feeling for the wall. I finally found it and used it as support to stabilize myself on that way to the bathroom. I stared at myself, seeing the tears start springing down my cheeks. I don't know how long I was in the bathroom, but I ended up noticing it when I found myself laying on the floor, a towel under my head a as pillow.

My phone was going off in my pocket. That must've been what woke me. I sat up uneasily and opened it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Bella?"

"Yeah... who is this?" The man's voice sounded familiar, but my dazed mind couldn't place who it was.

"It's Carlisle. Look, Edward's coming over... but don't get too close. He's not....... safe." There was a long pause on the other end, and in the background I heard Emmett grunt something unintelligible. "Please. Don't get too close. I don't want you getting... hurt."

"Alright, Carlisle... but, I don't understand... what's happening?"

"Edward will explain everything. Look, he'll be there very soon. I have to go." And with that was a click. He sounded choked up. Something I was not familiar with from Carlisle Cullen.

I went to my room and lay on my bed, counting my breaths to make sure they were controlled. I had to be calm in front of Edward.

A tap at my window interrupted my thoughts, and I glanced up just in time to see Edward gracefully glide in the window.

His eyes shown black, nothing like the beautiful green I was used to. His skin was death pale and his face had hard lines of anger. He stayed over there, not nearing me or looking at me. It even seemed he was trying to keep his head outside.

"Bella."

The way he said my name was almost like the words "I hate you." They were a smack in the face, cold and emotionless. I looked up at him and he moved a few inches closer.

"Edward... where... how... why haven't you called or answered or anything?"

"Bella, I just needed to err... come and tell you... I love you. No matter what happens."

I sighed a breath I didn't know I had been holding, standing and moving a step closer to him. "I love you, too, Edward. What –?"

He sighed and stepped back tot he window, taking deep breaths through his mouth. He practically glared at me, taking in everything. "Nothing, Bella. I love you. I just needed to say that."

I stared at him, my eyes wet, "Will you please stay?"

"I can't. I'll... fuck... I'll see you very soon."

Then he was gone.

**JASPER POV**

I paced the room, watching my entire family pack. My brain was tired, all their depressing emotions crashing into me like an avalanche. Emmett was on his phone, packing his clothes he kept a our place into a duffel bag. He was yammering something about a hospital or something, I couldn't completely make it out.

I glanced to Edward, sighing and shaking my head at him as he glanced in my direction. "You know, she's not going to appreciate this."

"I have to leave, Jazz. I can't be here right now. I'll come back after I get control. I'm no longer good for her."

"I'm not going." The whole room stopped and looked at me. All but Emmett, who was still talking on his phone and moving out onto the terrace to get more private. Alice turned and stared at me, her eyes searching mine.

"Jasper, you have to. We all are."

"No, just you all are. I'm staying. This isn't right."

"Jasper, but... Edward need us."

"Yeah, well... so does Bella."

I watched as my family left me. First Edward, Alice, Calisle and Esme. Rosalie was in the car, and Emmett was inside, finishing his packing. "Jasper, I know we've grown apart since Bella got pregnant, but... can you just... keep an eye on her? She's in the hospital. Our dad found her on her bedroom floor, screaming."

"Of course, Emmett. That's the point of my staying. She's very pregnant and alone. If Edward' not going o be here, I will be."

"Will you be okay? With your control?" Emmett looked iffy. I didn't blame him. So much in me wanted to tear his throat out right then.

"Yes. Go."

I walked away without another word to or from Emmett. I was determined to do this right. I grabbed my laptop and looked up the nearest florist.


End file.
